


The Sugar Cookie Man

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by a fruitcake man scene from a Rocko Christmas special, a puppy ends up eating a sugar cookie man in a mall.
Kudos: 1





	The Sugar Cookie Man

In Echo Creek Mall, everyone is in a line for Santa Claus

A sugar cookie man growled as we hear a baby cry

He has green tree hair with red ornaments and brown skin. He wears a blue suit

"Bring the puppies to the sugar cookie man I love the puppies"

A adult plops a puppy onto the sugar cookie man's lap

"Go on take a chew you I feel nothing"

A puppy started growling

A sugar cookie man gulped "Ni-nice puppy nice puppy"

A puppy bites a sugar cookie man's hand

A sugar cookie man screamed in pain and fall off of his chair

Star and Marco said "Uh-oh?"

Mariposa said "Uh-oh?"

The laser puppies barked

Star said "Maybe we can get some supplies"

Marco said "Good idea"

The End


End file.
